


Together again... finally

by Feraligatryg



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feraligatryg/pseuds/Feraligatryg
Summary: Frank sees a new kid in his math class but he looks awfully familiar. Then finds out and end up likeing each other but a death frank had to deal with will never leave his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FM = Frank's mom

A guy who i never meet before but i have...  
                                       -  
"FRANK HURRY UP I DONT WANT YOU TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL!" Frank's mom yelled  
  
"I'm coming in coming geez whats with the rush" Frank said with a attitude.  
  
"Your going to be late its all ready 7:30." FM  
  
"So"  
  
"I dont have time  to argue come one lets go." FM said with anger. They went to the car and FM drove towards Frank's school. As soon as they got there Frank go out of ther car and slamed the car door and left.  
                                           -  
"If y=mx+b then fill in the equation for number 8. Slope......." the teacher said. Frank stoped paying attention, and noticed that there's someone new in the class. He wondered who he was... he looks awfully familiar.  
  
"FRANK! What's  the equation for number 8?"  
  
"Dont know."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Becuse i dont give a fuck about you or math" frank said. The new kid turned to look at him.  
*franks mind* shit he looks cute... wait what no im not... am i? I mean uh... no wha... am i really... into guys... im gay? No im not... but he's hot... i mean... i need to get out of here. Wonder whats his name?


	2. Gee pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WM= way's mom

"Gerard, Mikey ready to go?" the ways mom asked  
  
"Yes" the both said  
  
"Okay. Come on lets go you dont want to miss your first day of school" WM cheerful said  
  
"Will you be fine here unpacking the boxes?" Gerard asked  
  
"Yes. Come on lets go it 7:20" WM said. And they left to school.  
  
                                            -  
The teacher called roll and stared on equation.  
A kid came in late... looks like frank... no it cant be.  
  
"If y=mx+b then fill in the equation for number 8. Slope......." the teacher said.  
   
It looks like him but it cant be him lts been like 4 or 3 years since i havent seen him.  
  
"FRANK! What's  the equation for number 8?" The teacher asked. No nononon it if frank. Frank iero.  
  
"Dont know." Frank said with boredom  
  
"And why is that?" The teacher asked. Frank looked at me i dont think he remebers me. Looking at him now he looks cute. I had a crush on him since we've met. Will he talk to me? Frank grabbed his stuff and left.


	3. Have we meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be 2 pov frank and gerard but at some point there wont and be together written

It was lunch. Good thing cause i for got to eat breakfast. As walked to my usual table ray and bob were all ready there and the new guy... have we meet?  
  
"Hey Frank have you meet Gerard?" Ray asked.  
In that moment... there's something telling me that i have met him  
  
"No..." i placed my hand out "nice to meet you gerard im frank." I happily said.  
  
"Have we meet before?" Gerard asked  
  
"I dont think so...why?" I asked   
  
"You seem awfully familiar." Gerard said. Ray tugged on gee's jacket.  
  
"What do you mean by familiar your new to this area." Ray said all confused. Bob decided to go get  his lunch. Gerard shook his head.  
  
"I must be thinking of some one else." Gerard said. I know weve meet but were. He lookes cuter up close.  
  
"So... uh what so you do for fun? I play the rhythm guitar, ray plays fender, and bob plays drums."   
  
"I like singing and i write my own songs, draw comics too. Also i have a brother that plays base." Gerard said bob came back and heard Gerard.  
  
"We have a full band." Bob said and started eating. I mean we do but what would be a good band name?  
  
"What are we going to call ourselves?" I asked. Every one started thinking. Gerard started flipping through his book.  
  
"How bout 'My Chemical Romance'?" He asked


	4. Have we meet gee pov

During other classes i meet ray and bob. There very nice especially ray. They lead me to were that sit at lunch. I saw him... Frank!  
  
"Hey Frank have you meet Gerard?" Ray asked.  
I dont think he remembers about me so ill try to refresh his memory... but then again i dont know any memories.  
  
"No..."  he placed his hand out "nice to meet you gerard im frank." Frank happily said.   
  
"Have we meet before?" I asked. Im mean we have met but were  
  
"I dont think so...why?" Frank asked.  
  
"You seem awfully familiar." I said.   
  
"What do you mean by familiar your new to this area." Ray said all confused. Bob decided to go get  his lunch. I shook my head. I know i have.  
  
"I must be thinking of some one else." Gerard said. I know weve meet but were.   
  
"So... uh what so you do for fun? I play the rhythm guitar, ray plays fender, and bob plays drums." Frank said.  
  
"I like singing and i write my own songs, draw comics too. Also i have a brother that plays bass." I said. The band dose need a bass and a singer. bob came back and heard Gerard.  
  
"We have a full band." Bob said and started eating. I mean we do but what would be a good band name?  
  
"What are we going to call ourselves?" Frank asked. Every one started thinking. My book i have a few ideas there so i took out my book and fliped the pages.  
  
"How bout 'My Chemical Romance'?" I asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if theres some mistakes


	5. NIGHTMARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wont have 2 pov

When Gerard went home his mom had almost everything unpacked so he helped her unpack everything else. Later after dinner he went to his room and fixed it up a bit so it wouldn't look bare. He went to sleep... and had a flashback.  
                                          -  
"Hey dad are we there yet" 12 year old gerard asked.  
  
"Almost just play with Frank while you wait okay." He was worried cause they were in the bad part of town were people take drugs, kill people, dont  
  
"He look frank a t-..." Gerard got cut short when a out of control truck hit them. Frank hit his head and lost his memory and passed out. Gerard's dad passed out. Gerard was terrified he saw everything. After the car crash was a shooting that shoot. Gerard woke up  
  
"no that cant be..." Gerard walked out of bed and got dressed and got out by his window  
And went to franks. The only reason he knows were he live is cause him and me walked to his house it really isnt that far.  
  
When he got there he got a few pebbles and threw them at his window. A minute later a frank poped out of his window.  
  
"Hey can you come down" Gerard wispered. Instead of using the door he jumped the window and sprain his ankle.  
  
"Ow that hurts." Frank said with pain.  
  
"Well you did jump from the second floor of the house." Gerard informed him.  
  
"Yea i know. But whats up?" Frank asked


	6. Remember

"Ow that hurts." Frank said with pain.  
  
"Well you did jump from the second floor of the house." Gerard informed him.  
  
"Yea i know. But whats up?" Frank asked. He's still rubbing his ankle.  
  
"Well you know how i said if we meet before?"  
Gerard asked. He sat down next to frank  
  
"Yea why?" Frank asked as he got closer.  
  
"We used to be friends." Gerard said.  
  
"We were?" Frank stared at Gerard all confused.  
  
"Yea 6th grade, were were heading to this place and went through the bad part of town, and my dad was driving and there was a truck that hit hit us and then a shooting held place there and... and..." Gerard started crying. Frank hugged Gerard  
  
"Shh its going to be ok."Frank said in a gentle voice  
  
"No its no my dad die..." *sniff* " he died he got shoot. You hit your head and forgot everything including me. So your family moved out. I thought ill never see you... again." Gerard cried more. Frank was still hugging him tight.  
  
"Hey its pretty late and if you want ill carry you home since it looks like you don't want to leave  me."Frank  offers the kissed his cheek.  
  
"Okay... but your ankle." Gerard said  
  
"Its fine. Okay lets go." Frank got up still having Gerard in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short... and bad

In the morning frank and his mom werd having breakfast.  
  
"Uhm..." *scratches his head* "uhm mom did i have a friend named Gerard" Frank asked. Her mom gave him a deth glare and got up and left  
  
"Hey mom whats going on?!" Demanded frank. Her mom was in the attic... dang how she get there so fast. I just shrugged.  
  
She opened the books that i always wondered what was in it * do not open *... pulls a photo album.  
  
"Here look." *opens the book*. "This is you and thats Gerard in 6th grade...do you remember him?" F Mom asked. I shook my head." Then why did you ask if you had a friend named Gerard?"  
  
"Well its cause he goes to my school an-." Frank didn't finish his sentence because of his mom  
  
"Shit... im late for work your late for school!" F mom yelled 


	8. Chapter 8

As i went walking to school... i saw a group of kids i wnt to see the commotion. I was shocked to see that william (a kid in math class) and alex (kid in lang. Arts) hitting Gerard.  I got between them... of course i gave them there a piece of my mind. Gerard looked unconscious. They got up... well i kinda my have gave them to much of my mind tjat they took of.   
  
"Gerard... can you hear me?!" Uhh how dumb of me hes hurt to the point were his body couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Theres a hospital near ill just take him there. I picked him up he's not heavy.  
                                           -  
When i got there they attended him and took him to a room. They must of thought i was his boy friend because they let me in fast.  
  
It was about a hour or so and he woke up.  
  
"F-Frank?" Gerard looked confused.  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"Yea but what am i doing here?" He asked as he was looking around.  
  
"Dont you remember?" I asked as i got up from the chair and to his bed.  
  
"Yea...but how i end up here?"  
  
"Just tell me what happened and ill tell you how you got here... Okay?"  
  
"Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im horrible at this... writing isn't my thing


	9. Chapter 9

Just tell me what happened and ill tell you how you got here... Okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
                                       -  
"Mom." Walks to his mom room. "Mom... mom." Finds a note   
  
~ they called me to come to work earlier   
So you have to go walking. See you later  
      - mom.  ~  
  
                                       -   
  
I went walking to school and saw them. William and alex. When i was in middle school there was these two bullies that bulled me. So we moved to a different school. I waa fine there but moms work required for her to be in this area to we moved here. I never had thought that they would be here.  
  
I walked fas so they wont notice me.  
  
"Hey look who we got here." Alex said   
  
"If it isn't that little shit." William added  
  
"What do you guys want?"I asked with a bit of anger. In that moment one punched me i fell to the floor... when i got up my fist made contact with Alex's nose and started bleeding. I got hit in the stomach.   
  
In that moment the both kicked me and my body couldn't take it anymore... i think i fainted... and then im here.  
  
"I brought you here." Frank said. He smirked abd our lips made contact. I did want it to end. The door was about to open, i pushed frank of of me.  
  
"Oh my sweety are you okay when they called me that you wte in the hospital i came here is fast as i could, what happened?" W mom asked.   
  
"Uh... uhhhh... i... i... go-don't know" i said.


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard was taken home and i walked home. I've always had a crush on him ever since we meet... it felt nice kissing him. I was smiling in the inside.   
  
"HEY YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" It was them again. They let there hands down to and opened there pocket knifes. I started running.  
They followed. I was here longer then them so i knew a few short cuts.   
  
I lost them at the third one... well thanks to this old man we were pals he has this area that was private property. I use to come here a lot and got in trouble but in the end he was chill.  
  
  
When i got home mom yelled at me for not going to school . But i explain what happened and she let it pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry


End file.
